


Source Of Evil

by Yarol2075



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true source of Collinsport's woes reveals itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Source Of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silly fluff, and my first attempt at Dark Shadows fanfiction in over a decade.

I am the true source of evil in Collinsport. The hands that made me long dead, stained with blood. All of the others, the Angeliques, the Petofies, the Zacharys, the Diablos are merely my pawns. 

I slink, I slither, from home to home, bed to bed, sofa to piano, from parallel time to parallel time and not a single one of the fools is the wiser to my dark influence on their pathetic lives. They blithely lay me out. Or tuck me around their loved ones. All the while my poison seeps into their souls. 

I am the Collinsport Blanket.


End file.
